


From Now On

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Daddy Issues, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Hot Sex, Incest, M/M, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Spencer finds comfort at his cousin's house after his apparently dead father returns, sharing a bed for the night. Unaware of his cousin's dreams or how they would wake up.
Relationships: Spencer Cassadine/Cameron Webber
Kudos: 1





	From Now On

The apparent death of Prince Nikolas Mikail Stavrosovich Cassadine had negatively impacted the lives of the Cassadine-Spencer family, with each feeling a powerful pain in their hearts upon learning of his passing. However, it affected none more than his only son, Spencer. A darkness fell over the name Cassadine, one of betrayal, murder, deciet and mourn. Each of the members were forced to deal with the loss of one of their brightest lights. Snuffed out by one of their own in a violent, shameless display of sheer brutality with no remorse for their own actions.

Until, as if by magic, that light reignited. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, suddenly Nikolas Cassadine was standing there with open arms ready to face the facts. He abandoned his son in the false name of ‘protection’. So with a pain in his heart that would never fade and an aching tingle throughout his body, tears stringing the corners of his eyes, Nikolas greeted his now fourteen-year-old son. Knowing forgiveness was never an option, but hoping love would be enough to soothe the scars of time.

A hand on the shoulder and soft tone, speaking slowly just hoping this wasn’t all a dream. But when Spencer reached out and his fingers touched his father’s chest it was clear to both this was no dream. Nikolas felt instant relief at seeing his son’s mature, grown up face. However, Spencer felt a mix of things.

First he felt joy, ecstatic to have his father back to the point he wrapped his arms tight around the man. When they broke away, however, this feeling changed. He started to reminisce about pretending this had all been some business trip, but knew it was just playing pretend. Spencer threw his hands down, on the attack demanding to know where on earth the man who raised him had ran off to after he lost so much. 

The light rising over their relationship’s horizon came to a halt. After words were shared it lowered, dimmed. What was meant to be a calm explanation turned to Spencer attacking at his father’s endless stream of pointless excuses, a heat rising in his chest knowing that for three years he was lied to for the sake of money.

Now his heart only knew one thing, hatred for him.

Despite any attempts to calm his raging anger, Spencer was done talking. He was done with the Cassadine legacy. Done with his father.

The door slammed shut and Spencer was gone. Not back to his dorm room, not seeking a bed to hide in where his father could come in and save him from the monsters. Rather, somewhere his Grandmother forbade him from using during the school year; The airport. He could at least argue that he had lasted a few months without flying back.

A taxi ride later he was there and quickly in first class back to America, leaving France for a while. At least until his father was out of the country. 

For the entire flight over to Port Charles, Spencer’s body demanded sleep but his brain was moving too fast, refusing to stay quiet for any kind of sleep. Even a restless one. So when he landed after a seven hour flight with no sleep, the first thing on Spencer’s brain was a comfortable bed and hot chocolate. 

Knowing that his father would ring his grandmother, Spencer knew that he would have to go elsewhere. He thought about going and seeing his Uncle and sleeping in his rightful bed but he was ready to stab any adult Cassadine he ran into. Leaving him with two options.

His Uncle Sonny’s house where he could get time with Josslyn but be found by his grandmother in minutes. The other choice, the home of his once rival. A place he dreaded beyond any Cassadine. But his safest choice. He simply hoped that Jake and Aidan were home to help him survive…

Cameron Webber.

“Spencer…?” Cameron blinked, his tired eyes heavy. The blond stood in the doorway to his family’s apartment wearing a black tee and baggy blue boxers, with one leg higher than the other. Obviously freshly awoken. “God this has gotta be a bad dream…”

“Don’t get your hopes up, I wouldn’t waste time visiting your dreams or nightmares…” Spencer grunted, pushing past the older teen and into the living room.

Staring at the short curly-haired boy bursting into his living room, Cameron hesitantly closed the front door. Scratching his balls while Spencer wasn’t looking, the teen followed him over to the couch. Still not fully believing this wasn’t some nightmare where his cousin came and stabbed him or something. He always said Spencer was evil, but not evil enough to wake him up in the middle of the night to be a brat over nothing. 

Then he realised the boy was meant to be in France, in school. 

So, his tired brain concluded, this was a dream. Hence Spencer’s confusion watching his dimwitted older cousin pinch himself.

“What was that for? I know you're an idiot Webber, but I told you I’m not a dream.” Spencer snapped, walking right into the Webber kitchen as a confused and tired Cameron sat on the couch. “What time is it? Whatever, who cares what time it is; I just need hot chocolate or something… does your mother still have that coffee she used to get? It’s divine, ever tried it?”

“God no, the smell of it is feral…” Cameron responded, the sixteen-year-old still trying to pinch himself awake instead of hanging with Spencer Cassadine or trying to work out why the boy was dressed like he was coming from a meeting in a blue button up, khaki pants and a stripped blue, white and green tie. He couldn’t piece together what was happening or why his cock was hard. This being due to the wet dream about Joss and Dev, that Spencer had so rudely awoken him from, the drowsiness in his mind bleeding over so the erection remained. “Why are you here? If this isn’t a dream you should be in school or something…”

Cameron yawned.

“My father just returned from the dead, Townie.”

Sitting back in his seat, Cameron sighed. “Oh… wow.”

“Yeah. France wasn’t big enough for the two of us, and since he wasn’t leaving. I did.” Spencer snarled.

“That’s… yeah that’s fair enough, Spencer. I-I’m sorry,” Cameron whispered to the boy while Spencer got out the hot chocolate and started to make two cups. “We, um, we got marshmallows in the cupboard. Just don’t use too many, or Aidan will never forgive you!”

Spencer snorted with a grin sneaking across his lips. “Buzz, mad? At his favourite cousin?”

Chuckling, the blond had to admit Aidan might forgive Spencer of all people for that. His own brothers, of course, would have hell to pay.

“He’s more into princesses nowadays…”

“Oh. Alright,” Spencer simply shrugged, having assumed his young cousin would never be straight. Not that he cared, in fact it might have just made him cuter. “So… Can I ask you something? God I cannot believe I'm asking a townie anything…!”

“Your mother was a townie Spencer… shouldn’t France have made you grow out of that yet?” Cameron responded, rolling his eyes.

Glaring at the blond as he came over with the two mugs, Spencer made Cameron go quiet fast. “Cameron. I’m serious. You… you know that I didn’t just lose my father, I lost everything. And now he’s back, but he left me for three years… For money. How… How did you handle your father dying? And Franco, does he feel like a father to you?”

“Well didn’t really know my father… he died when I was young. Lucky was the closest I had to a father… even if when he adopted me, it made me related to you. Franco… he’s getting there.” Cameron responded.

“And if he came back? Would you hate him?” Spencer felt his heart sting. He’d told his father he hated him.

“I don’t know. Lucky is still alive… and I see him on occasion. Zander, I had nothing to do with him… so I don’t think I would hate him but it's a completely different situation compared to yours Spencer.” Cameron replied.

Growling to himself, Spencer put his head in his hands. “Ugh… but why didn’t he come back and get me! I don’t get it. A father’s supposed to love and protect his son, right Cam?”

This new angle when Spencer went to look up gave him a shocking discovery. His jaw dropped, not that Cameron could see, witnessing that his half asleep cousin was hard as a rock in his baggy boxers. Cameron’s thick cock resting up against his leg with the pink tip poking free of the fabric. Trying in vain to snap back to the teenager’s waist from its straining position. Spencer could see the rest of his length outlined through the fabric and felt his mouth began to go dry. 

He had to wonder what on earth had made the blond hard all of a sudden, or if he was like that the whole time and just hadn’t noticed in his fury. Regardless it was still there and throbbing in obvious need of some relief. Not that he planned on giving it any, mind you, just an observation. On his own cousin.

Spencer shook his head, prying his eyes away from it. He looked into Cameron’s eyes, unsure whether or not to tell his cousin his cock was poking out like that. But the deep blue eyes caught him. Cameron didn’t look annoyed at his presence for once. He looked sad. 

“I don’t know Spencer… I would make a joke about the Cassadines, but this was pure evil. Didn’t think Uncle Nikolas would have done this to you…” Cameron finally responded. “He seemed to love you more than anything.”

“He… um,” Spencer glanced down for just a moment, “He said he had to work from the shadows! Be strategic and protect me from Valentine. But h-he… He uh-”

“Left you alone. You might have our grandmother and the family, but it’s not the same. Is it?”

Spencer slowly shook his head. Struggling not to look down again. “No. But father was just… tr-trying to- OH for god sake Cameron tuck your thing away!”

“Huh?” Cameron responded, confused.

“Look down.” Spencer groaned, looking up and away. But in the corner of his eye the teen could see his cousin’s thick meat. Its head was so big and pink, unlike his own darker tone and thin girth. “Put it away, it’s distracting!”

Despite feeling sad for the boy, Cameron couldn’t help but tease as their old rivalry flooded his mind. “Oh why? Never seen one before? Always thought you were lacking cassaheiny…”

“Of course I haven’t. The men of the Cassadine family are devoted to princesses. I’m sure you’ve been gallivanting about with that filthy Devin boy.” Spencer snapped with the boy crossing his arms. Still unable to not look at his cousin’s cock. 

“Oh? So you admit to not having one yourself?” Cameron teased.

Spencer opened his mouth to retort. Then closed it. Muttering under his breath, kicking himself for walking right into that. “You’re a prick. Speaking of, put yours AWAY!”

“Why should I… you interrupted it’s fun.”

“I did what? O-oh…” Spencer gulped, his own cock giving a small twitch. “You were having a wet dream, Cameron?”

“Never said I was asleep while it had it’s fun.” Cameron chuckled, wanting to make Spencer think of him jerking it as a form of torture.

The fourteen-year-old rolled his eyes, giving Cameron a look. The teenager looked so half-asleep that a truck could hit him and Cameron wouldn’t notice. Then his eyes met the cock again. “What were you dreaming about to make it that hard? Haven’t seen anything hot enough for that in a while, myself.”

After a moment his brain yelled. ‘Why did I say that!’

“And my appetite for the next month died with the thought of Spencer Cassadine having wet dreams…”

“Mine died twice. Seeing Cameron Webber’s dick then hearing about him have wet dreams and yank it to the thought.” Spencer retorted with an eye roll. “You better not have been dreaming about my promised!”

“You mean my ex-girlfriend?” Cameron chuckled.

“Emma Drake is mine, Townie…” Spencer hissed.

“Get your knickers out of their knot, Spencer, Emma and I are just friends.” Cameron smirked, then glanced around. Still not tucking his length away. “And keep it the hell down, don’t wake up everyone else! Mom would tell Grandma quickly if she was to find you here.”

Spencer glared at the older boy, his cheeks pink and throat scratchy. Still able to see Cameron’s erection was making him flushed. Its thickness intimidated the Cassadine boy, whereas his nervousness about seeing it was just pumping Cameron’s ego. Knowing already of his impressive size. “Why aren’t you covering that up!? I’m your cousin.” 

“Dude… stop being a prune. Haven’t you changed in front of someone or pissed next to someone before dude? I’ve seen Dev and saw Oscar’s a lot more than I wanted to…” Cameron chuckled. “It’s no big deal.”

Gasping and gaping, the curly-haired boy set his mug down. “It is to me!”

However, standing up was his downfall. It revealed, when he stood, that Spencer’s length was rock hard pinned to his waist. Bulging through his khakis. The thin ?-inch cock affected more than he would have liked by the sight of Cameron’s. 

“I’m a prince!” He said childishly. 

“Spence…” Cameron sighed tiredly.

Spencer wasn’t exactly sure why he even stood up. Where was he supposed to go?

“Look. Can I crash here tonight? I will get a hotel suite tomorrow morning and be out of your messy, messy hair.” Spencer said, brushing down his ruffled up blue shirt. Straightening it down over his throbbing cock, hoping Cameron hadn’t seen. “I don’t have anywhere else to sleep.”

“Other than our grandmothers…” Cameron smirked.

Giving that classic sneer, Spencer rolls his eyes. “Cameron please? Just one night, I won’t even call you townie or complain about your bedroom.”

Groaning, Cameron sighed. “Fine. Get up there before you wake someone and I get punished because of you.”

Wanting more than anything to be away from his cousin’s erection, Spencer very quickly made a bee-line for the hallway. Leaving Cameron behind with both hot chocolates sitting on the coffee table, much to the blond’s annoyance. However, Cameron’s eyes did lock onto Spencer’s perky little butt for some reason. He blushed at the perkiness, a stark difference to Dev’s ass which usually caught his attention. However, it disappeared soon after. Right into his bedroom, onto his bed.

Grabbing his lengthy cock for a good squeeze, the teenager struggled not to moan. Cameron bit his lower lip thinking about that soft ass’ tightness, even if it was his cousin’s. Stroking himself without noticing it, Cameron completely lost control of his body. It stood up and started towards his bedroom. Hand never leaving his cock. The teen hoped that no one would come out of their rooms and see him like that, he had already been caught by his mother and Jake before, and that was two times too many.

Walking down to his doorway, Cameron smiled to himself. While he covered up his cock, he wasn’t letting it go now. Even when he walked in to see Spencer lying on the bed with both hands behind his head.

It only took a few moments for Spencer’s eyes to drift lower and see what was in Cameron’s hand.

“Gross, take care of that in the bathroom!” Spencer faked puking.

“Why should I? This is my bedroom. If you don’t like what I do in it… go home to our grandmother’s house.” Cameron smirked.

Spencer rolled his eyes before turning onto his side, muttering at the perverted Townie. He further rolled away from Cameron in the bed when feeling his weight enter the soft mattress beside him. Both faced away from each other while Cameron turned the lamp off and shrouded them in silent darkness. Though difficult for them both, it only took a few minutes before they fell into an exhausted sleep.

A sleep that would not last. 

In the night, with his hand never having left his aching cock, Cameron’s mind had slipped into dreams of his friends naked. Their passions and intimacy invaded his mind and made him move. Finding the nearest body: Spencer.

It didn’t take long for Spencer to be rudely awoken with Cameron pushing the length of his ccok deep inside him, snatching away his virgin hole. At first he screamed into the pillow and slapped Cameron awake, but the hunk was already inside his tightness. Trapped by the vice-grip on his cock. In his efforts to pull it out, Spencer accidentally let slip small moans of pleasure. Eventually he wasn't trying to pull off. Letting Cameron use his ass.

“S-Sorry… was um… dreaming…” Cameron spluttered out, his cock still buried inside.

“Wh-what were you dreaming about?” Spencer gasped as he felt the thickness continue to lazily impale his ass, pushing deep inside. 

It was filling him perfectly like Cameron was made to fuck him. Its monstrous tip kept slamming up against Spencer’s prostate, forcing deep moans from the boy’s lips. He couldn’t do much besides whine and grip the sheets tighter, letting Cameron have his way. Even if Cameron’s way was roughly pounding his young cousin’s tight ass.

Panting with effort as he fucked Spencer’s tight, godly hole, Cameron answered. “Joss and Dev…”

Moaning at the thought of Josslyn naked, taking the seven and a half-inch beauty inside of him, Spencer went to lower his body down onto the bed. However, Cameron pulled him back up by the curves to keep doggy style fucking. “Yeah…?”

“Mm…! I was tied up, watching him fuck her good. It was so hot,” Cameron’s eyes rolled back, reliving the dream in his mind. Only now he had a hole to fuck. “Pounding Joss all over some room, bending her over shit and just plowing her. He kept cumming inside, too. So many times!”

“Bet you liked that…” Spencer breathed. He was finding it hard to catch his breath with Cameron’s cock jabbing into his ass.

“Fuck yeah!” Grinning, the older boy gave Spencer a deep slam and hilted the boy. “Watching him creampie her was so hot.”

Biting his lip, Spencer’s cock throbbed. Cameron was buried so deep inside, throbbing against his anal walls with such heat. “Th-then what happened?”

“A little brat knocked on my door.” Grinding his hips so his cock was moving around inside his sexy young cousin, Cameron leaned in close. His voice dripped a lustful venom when he hissed. “It’s funny talking about creampies… ‘Cause I’m about to give you one, too!”

“You are disgusting… So why didn’t you join them? You their little bitch third wheel?” Spencer smirked.

“I was tied.” Cameron gave a thrust so hard it felt like he punched Spencer from the inside. “Up.”

“Bull… you were a wimp. I bet you aren’t telling the true story anyway… Webber.” Spencer growled, however then grunted when Cameron pulled on his curls again. His cock twitching, oddly liking being the bottom to his hunk of a cousin, rather than pounding that perfect jock ass. Under his breath the boy whispered, “Fuck he’s hitting all the right places!”

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Cameron slammed his cock balls deep into Spencer’s tight little butt. Starting to throb as he released his seed inside the bratty younger boy. Jets of sticky, hot cum filling Spencer’s previously virgin hole to the brim. A sickly sloshing feeling filling the boy up, with each rope of cum making his stomach feel heavier. Wondering just how much cum Cameron Webber just shot inside of his own cousin.

Moaning as his cock was satisfied for the moment, Cameron leaned down. Running his tongue around Spencer’s ear when he whispered. “What was that? Hitting all the right places, huh cous? Want me to continue? You seem to love my dick getting this deep, right?”

“It's like your wet dreams, a bit of a bore…” Spencer smirked.

“What’s gotten you all cocky? You were moaning and being nice, like, five seconds ago!” Cameron growled, missing the Spencer who moaned for his cock.

Spencer responded back. “Your story stank cous… you were all hot and then boresville.”

“Well,” Cameron rolled them over so Spencer was sitting on his cock. Not releasing the boy’s hips, wanting Spencer to stay there for a nice long ride through the night with his seven and a half-inches buried in the boy’s amazing hole. “Tell me a story then, Spence. Any hotties from France get your dicky hard? Maybe you’ll get me pumped for round two,”

“Why should I tell you a story to turn you on, when you can’t even turn me on with one…” Spencer questioned.

Rolling his eyes, the older boy grunted. “Because if you do, you can top me later. And I might tell you about when me and Oscar use to fuck around a little.”

“Oh please Webber, I’m a Cassadine. You want something from me. You earn it first, I want a story from you that makes my cock twitch first, then I’ll let you know about the sweet French asses that have been opened for me.” Spencer replied, rolling his eyes. A little bored, despite having a cock inside of him.

Cameron thought for a moment while Spencer was bouncing up and down on his dick, lazily stroking the rich boy’s cock. He had banged around plenty and had some hot lays, but many were with Oscar and Dev. Neither of which Spencer would care for. Then one hit him. Something that would make Spencer throb. A grin came to Cameron’s lips, a devious one that Spencer knew quite well and was getting excited to know more. Especially when his stud thrust up from the bed to meet his delicious ass.

“Want to know about when I spent a whole three days alone with Joss house sitting?” He asked with a lustful purr. 

Growling as he thought of his adoptive cousin and crush. “You did what with Joss?”

“We rocked up to this giant beach-side place and got the keys. The moment we were alone, Joss was up against the wall grinding into my cock and making out. And damn is she a good kisser, Spence! She gets dripping wet and is a total squirter, even got a video I can show you from the second day. Oh, then the owner’s husband comes back in and almost catches me pulling her shirt off! You should have seen Joss’ face when he almost saw her tits! At least her panties were soaked after that…”

Growing, Spencer demanded. “Video. Get it or this stops and I tell our grandmother you raped me.”

“Dude… don’t say the ‘R’ word, mood killer.” Cameron leaned to the side and grabbed his phone, typing in his passcode. “Which one first? Squirt, me eating her out, first fuck, Joss dripping my fourth load of the morning?”

“Play all of the videos…” Spencer ordered, needing to see this. “That last one’s gotta be fake!”

Cameron grinned, opening the first video of Josslyn rubbing her hot pink pussy. Turning it to face Spencer, whose jaw dropped watching his childhood crush masturbate and flood with juices. She wasn’t squirting yet, but by the sounds Cameron knew his phone was about to get drenched. Joss’ two fingers moved across her clit in a blur, already a moaning sweaty mess. A little whiteness dripping from her well used hole already as she rubbed away fast. 

“I got the raw video of all four on my computer, Spencer. You like that, though?”

“Send them to me and play them now…” Spencer demanded, needing to see more of Joss. Without noticing it he was starting to move his hips faster, riding Cameron’s cock. The further his eyes explored Joss’s naked and body and dripping pussy, the harder he took the cock up his young ass. “Di-did you really cum four times?”

Opening up another video, one that was a good few hours long, Cameron presented the screen. Revealing his naked body laying atop of Josslyn, his toned ass flexing when he thrust into the teenage girl. Filling her pussy with a thick cock. “Yes. More really… but at least four.”

As Spencer watched his cousin fucking Josslyn’s brains out, a moan escaped. A drawn out sound so high pitched and sweet, forced out when Cameron started to thrust up and plow his rich ass. Filling his bedroom with the sound of not only moans but skin slapping skin. His crotch meeting Spencer’s soft butt and the boy’s own cock bouncing up and down as he was fucked hard. Spencer struggled riding Cameron’s roughness due to the hands on his hips, but was loving the length getting so deep inside his body. Just like it had been inside Josslyn Jacks.

Enjoying how his cousin yelped, Cameron laid back but propped both legs up. Giving a new speed to how he fucked Spencer, jackhammering his tight ass like there was no tomorrow. He stopped caring about anyone waking up and catching them, with Spencer’s warm clenching ass becoming his sole focus. Using his own hot cum as lube to plow him into next week. Cameron could even see the boy struggle to hold up and phone as he gave into the thrusts.

Watching Cameron pound their childhood crush’s pussy like a sexual beast, Spencer’s cock was nearing its limit. With one of Cameron’s hands pumping his length and pounding so deep that the stud’s shaft was constantly rubbing or slamming his prostate, it was a struggle not to shoot his seed.


End file.
